In the past a great variety of toys and devices to hold sucker candies, and to hold baby pacifiers, has been developed, each providing different ways of amusement based on light emission, sounds, motions and configurations, or combining two or more of those features, as the inventions and designs of reference.
However, some or them do not allow a thorough washing of the reusable toy, others are not safe enough to be handled by little children, and none of them make use of the advantages of fiber-optics or introduce the light emission source inside de candies, what would improve its amusing effect.